Lelouch's Random School Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch decides to be a substitute student at the Azumanga Daioh school.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Azumanga Daioh is an anime that was done by the studio J. C. Staff.

Lelouch Lamperouge jump roped into the living room and said, "Greetings C. C."

C. C. looked up at Lelouch and replied, "Greetings Lelouch." She noticed that Lelouch was using a jump rope, so she asked, "Have you finally gained an interest in exercising?"

Lelouch passionately responded, "I could never gain an interest in something so boring."

C. C. asked, "What are you up to?"

Lelouch threw the jump rope around the room and said, "I have quite the plan. I have school today, but I'm going to change things up by going to a different school."

C. C. asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch started tap dancing around the living room while saying, "There's often substitute teachers, but I'm going to go to a substitute school."

C. C. was understandably confused, so she asked, "What?"

Lelouch said, "I'm going to go to a different school today to see what happens."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "You're going to a school that you've never been to before and without any permission?"

Lelouch started ripping up some homework assignments while saying, "Oh yeah."

C. C. replied, "But you would get in trouble."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of trouble."

C. C. replied, "You wouldn't even understand the stuff they're working on, because you haven't been going to this school."

Lelouch thought about it and responded, "That doesn't sound like much of a problem. I don't go to school for being successful or to do dumb homework assignments."

C. C. replied, "You've come up with a lot of weird ideas recently. Can't you use your brain for something productive and useful?"

Lelouch said, "I prefer doing random stuff for the heck of it."

C. C. sighed and asked, "Why do I always tolerate your nonsense?"

Lelouch said, "Because I'm the coolest and hottest guy ever." C. C. couldn't agree with Lelouch more on that.

Lelouch went to the Azumanga Daioh school. He danced into one of the classrooms and said, "Greetings everybody. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, one of the hippest dudes of all time. I decided to visit your school."

The teacher, Ms. Yukari, said, "Shut up."

Lelouch turned around and asked, "Are you aware of what a high ranking member of society?"

Ms. Yukari asked, "Are you a student?"

Lelouch said, "I'm the substitute student."

Ms. Yukari sighed and replied, "I don't know what that means, but sit down."

Lelouch responded, "Hold on. I have a lot of things that I want you and the students to know about me."

Ms. Yukari angrily said, "Stop saying crap and just sit down!"

Lelouch stuck his hands in the air and replied, "Okay then."

The students were surprised to have Lelouch as a "substitute student." Lelouch sat next to Osaka and asked, "Is there anything that I should know about you?"

Osaka smiled and said, "I'm generally considered to be a total weirdo."

Lelouch replied, "Well, I don't need you ruining my image." Lelouch decided to sit next to Tomo.

Tomo screamed, "What's up in the house dude?!"

Lelouch covered his ears and said, "Greetings Madame. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, one of the most amazing dudes in the history of awesomeness."

Tomo replied, "I'm Tomo, the least successful student in the class. I started a club about fellow students who brag about their bad grades."

Lelouch said, "I can relate to that, but that's still bad for my image. I must sit in another location." Lelouch sat next to Chiyo.

Chiyo said, "Hi Lelouch. I'm Chiyo, the youngest and most successful student in the class."

Lelouch stuck his tongue out and replied, "Getting such high quality grades is too nerdy for my image. I must find a proper student to sit next to."

Lelouch sat next to Sakaki. He was expecting Sakaki to randomly describe what she's like to Lelouch, because that's what the other three girls did. However, Sakaki was silent. He said, "Ahem." Sakaki briefly looked at Lelouch and gave him a quick wave. Lelouch folded his arms and said, "I need a better introduction than that."

Sakaki whispered to Lelouch, "We're not supposed to talk in class."

Lelouch replied, "Come on. There needs to be some talking during school."

Sakaki whispered, "I'm not much of a talker in general. I prefer a nicer, quieter life."

Lelouch replied, "Come on. You need to get your loudness on. You need to do crazy dances moves during class, rip up your textbooks, and scream a bunch of random nonsense."

Ms. Yukari angrily responded, "Shut the heck up!"

Lelouch started standing on one of the desks and said, "Come on. School shouldn't be about quietness and learning boring crap. It should be about chaos and loud stuff."

Tomo replied, "I love loud stuff!"

Kagura said, "Loud stuff is really cool."

Osaka replied, "Lets start acting like weirdos."

Lelouch, Tomo, Kagura, and Osaka started having a dance party on their desks. They threw their textbooks out the window and they threw their work assignments at Ms. Yukari. Ms. Yukari angrily yelled, "All four of you are getting detentions."

Lelouch was sent to the Principal's office. He was amused by the situation, because he wasn't a student at the school, so he figured that he couldn't possibly get into that much trouble. Minamo walked in and said, "The Principal is busy, so I'm going to have to take care of you."

Lelouch started fiddling with one of the chairs while saying, "I'm not sure about my current situation."

Minamo sternly replied, "You don't seem to be aware of what's allowed at this school."

Lelouch casually said, "That figures, because I'm not an actual student here."

Minamo replied, "I admit that I've never seen you at the school before, but you must be a student here."

Lelouch said, "This is the first time that I've gone to this school. I'm a student at Ashford Academy. I don't know the name of this school."

Minamo replied, "You could read the front sign."

Lelouch said, "I'm not a sign guy."

Minamo asked, "How did you get into Yukari's classroom?"

Lelouch said, "I walked in and told her that I was the substitute student. She told me to shut up and start class."

Minamo facepalmed and replied, "She's a disaster of a teacher."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of disaster."

Minamo thought about what to do and replied, "The solution to this bizarre problem is simple."

Lelouch put a monocle on his eye and asked, "What is it?"

Minamo said, "Stop showing up to Yukari's class. Please just go."

Lelouch replied, "Very well then." Lelouch started dancing out of the school.

Lelouch danced outside of the school for an hour. He said, "This is starting to get boring. I need to do something to liven up the fun." He looked around and saw that it was swimming time for the students. He dug around his backpack and found his swimming suit. He got changed and jumped into the swimming pool.

The students were surprised to see the return of Lelouch. Sakaki asked, "What is that eccentric gentleman doing here?"

Lelouch said, "I was bored, so I decided to come back."

Tomo high-fived Lelouch and replied, "Welcome back. Do you have any stupid ideas?"

Lelouch responded, "Lets drink all of the swimming pool water." He opened up a bag of straws and handed one to each of the students.

Kagura asked, "Should we actually drink the swimming pool?"

Tomo had an excited look on her face while saying, "We sure should. Most swimming pool water is too dangerous to drink, but this time the swimming pool was filled with regular drinking water."

Osaka replied, "Water tastes like garbage, but this sounds like a fun event." Lelouch, Tomo, Kagura, and Osaka started drinking the swimming pool's water.

Chiyo nervously asked, "Isn't drinking the pool water a bad thing to do?"

Lelouch said, "It's a super fun event that has to be done by every single student."

Chiyo replied, "But Minamo wouldn't want us to do this."

Lelouch responded, "If you can drive your teacher crazy, it means that you're a worthy student."

Chiyo paused and asked, "Does that sense?"

Lelouch asked, "Why bother making cents when you can make dollars instead? This is a similar situation. Why bother following the rules when you can get in trouble for doing chaotic crap?"

Sakaki gently tapped Chiyo on the shoulders and said, "Don't listen to Lelouch. He may fun loving detentions, but following him would lead to a marathon of detentions."

Lelouch replied, "Come on. I'm trying to make school fun."

Sakaki sternly said, "Doing immature things that stress out the teachers isn't fun. It's a morally wrong thing to do. Doing what's right may not seem as tempting as doing what's immature and fun, but I assure you that it's a much more charming and good way to act."

Lelouch looked a bit annoyed while replying, "I thought that you were supposed to be the quiet one."

Sakaki responded, "When the situation calls for it, I speak up."

Lelouch replied, "How annoyingly admirable of you." Lelouch looked around and noticed that a majority of the swimming pool's water was gone. Tomo, Kagura, and Osaka put so much effort into drinking the pool water that over half of the water was gone. Lelouch got his straw out and kept sipping on the swimming pool water.

Minamo came back from a school board meeting and saw that almost all of the swimming pool's water was gone. She asked, "What happened to the pool water?"

Sakaki pointed to Lelouch and replied, "That guy returned to the pool and suggested that we drink the swimming pool's water. Only he, Tomo, Kagura, and Osaka agreed to it, but their stomachs had enough will-power to drink the whole pool."

Minamo looked at Tomo, Kagura, and Osaka. The three girls had gained five pounds from drinking the pool water. Minamo folded her arms and said, "You're going to have detentions for several weeks." Tomo angrily growled.

Lelouch thought about what Sakaki had told him about responsibility and he realized that he had messed up. He sighed and said, "I'll pay for the swimming pool damages."

Minamo replied, "You finally made a good suggestion." Lelouch ended up having to pay the school seven thousand dollars.

Lelouch started dancing away from the school. Sakaki walked up to him and said, "You have a passionate desire for fun. You just need to learn that doing what's right and obeying the rules is more important. You were right about me being too quiet sometimes. I have a lot to work and, at the risk of sounding bold, I believe that you have a lot to work on too."

Lelouch thought about what Sakaki just said to him and replied, "It seems like I do. I'm the prince of fun loving antics and someday I hope to become something more."

Sakaki smiled and said, "I wish the best for you."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you." Lelouch danced away and thought about the future.


End file.
